Como cada vez
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Lo suficientemente masoquista como para dejar que la lesión más grande se abriera al punto de no poder sanar en un mucho, mucho tiempo y para al final solo dejar una gran cicatriz como un amargo recuerdo...


**Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia :3**

Y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **JUNJOU ROMANTICA** y su bella autora **Shungiku Nakamura.**

La pareja que veremos es **HirokixUsami,** es un crush, no sé si es un drabble o un one shot…

Escribí esto escuchando – _ **Que lloro**_ de Sin Bandera-

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Nunca se había sentido tan solo; cuando de pronto lo entendió mientras callaba. La vida le dijo a gritos que nunca lo tuvo y nunca lo perdió y le explicaba: el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural, que esta lleno de fuego pero que si es forzado se marchita; sin tener un principio este llega a su final.

La tarde se pintaba de colores rojos y naranjas, la noche comenzaba a caer. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, su cuerpo temblaba, sus cabellos castaños se mecían con el soplo del viento. Su mente jugaba con los recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas.

Aun sentía el toque de unas frías manos sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo cada rincón, explorando cada parte. Su respiración recorrerle el cuello, sus labios besar su pecho y oídos. Su piel aperlada pegarse a la suya.

Todas las sensaciones que le generó en ese momento las revivía mientras seguía caminando. Sin embargo, esas sensaciones lo único que hacían eran abrir las heridas.

Lo suficientemente masoquista como para dejar que la lesión más grande se abriera al punto de no poder sanar en un mucho, mucho tiempo y para al final solo dejar una gran cicatriz como un amargo recuerdo.

Las luces se encendían lentamente, iluminando las ya obscuras calles. Sus pasos dudaban cada vez. El sentimiento de culpa y dolor estaban atormentándolo con los momentos que había pasado hacia y unos instantes.

 _-Takahiro- susurraba en su oído de manera erótica, mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar de las caderas hacia su pecho._

 _-Takahiro- dijo el nombre mientras besaba su delicado cuello._

 _-Takahiro- repitió mientras buscaba besarlo._

Recargándose en una barda, se dejó caer hasta estar sentado, una de sus piernas se mantenía flexionada mientras que la otra se encontraba doblada, permitiéndole recargar su codo. Se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer sin su permiso. Dolían sus propias lágrimas, rasgaban su rostro cual navajas.

Las luces de la noche era lastimosas cual rayo de sol en medio día, deseaba no sentir nada en esos momentos, dejarse caer y desaparecer. Sus actos eran imperdonables. Lo que hizo jamás podría superarlo.

La sensación de su compañero dentro de él, las penetraciones que realizaba, lo satisfacía. El simple hecho de sentirse uno solo con esa persona lo hacía sentirse realizado, completo.

Sin embargo aún permanecía, en esos delicados labios, hinchados y colorados por la intensidad de los besos que propiciaba, el nombre de una persona que jamás se daría cuenta de lo que el sentía.

-Ta…Taka… Takahiro-

Había usado una mentira para poder satisfacer su necesidad, engaño a mejor amigo, para poder sentirse amado por el contrario.

Quería darle entender que cada toque, cada mirada, cada rose, le quemaba la piel, lo bloqueaba mentalmente, lo estremecía. Quería que entendiera que no lo veía ya directamente para no ver como jamás serían sus sentimientos aceptados.

Lloraba por esa persona.

Lloraba por no tenerlo a su lado.

Lloraba por tenerlo a su lado

Lloraba por el hecho de que a pesar de haber pasado un momento de increíble intimidad, tratando de engañar a sus sentidos de que estaba con la persona que en verdad su corazón anhelaba, la realidad era que estaba intimando con su mejor amigo, el cual tenía sentimientos más allá de una amistad y curiosidad, los cuales jamás serian correspondidos.

La luna comenzaba a salir por el firmamento, las personas dejaban de pasar, los autos ya no recorran el pavimentos, y él, seguía en el sucio piso, lamentándose por su decisión, sabía que sus sentimientos no fueron entendidos, sabía que debió decir algo al respecto de lo que sentía.

Permaneció por unos instantes más en el suelo, dejando caer cada lágrima, permitiendo que el dolor incrementara en su interior.

La sonrisa amarga se dibuja sus labios, su mirada ha perdido brillo. Derrotado se levanta con dificultad. Continua su andar, la luna esta en lo más alto del manto negro, era momento de volver a su pequeño, frio y solitario departamento.

Cuando el sol regrese a salir por el horizonte, cuando vuelva a estar presente a esa persona, todo habrá pasado como si nada del día anterior hubiera ocurrido.

La relación volverá a ser de amigos. Nada habrá cambiado entre ellos.

Volverá a llorar como cada noche, ante su cobardía de darle palabras y una voz a sus sentimientos. Se aferrara a su almohada esperando a que los brazos de Morfeo lo lleven a dormir, a soñar. Para recordarle en cada uno de sus sueños, la lejanía que tiene con la persona más cercana y amada.

Y como cada día despertara con una incomodidad en su pecho, pero fingirá que no pasa nada, que no siente nada.

Todo será como la aburrida rutina que lleva desde hacía ya tiempo. Mostrando la mejor sonrisa fingida frente a él. Manteniéndose como el amigo que le prestara su hombro y le permitirá liberar su penas, escuchando cada palabra que le romperá el corazón a cada momento. Será solamente ese migo incondicional en el cual confiar y sentirse apoyado.

Y buscara seguir adelante con la máscara que se ha creado para ocultar su dolor y sufrimiento, demostrando que todo está bien.

En las noches volverá a llorar desconsoladamente mientras repite cual mantra –TE AMO AKIHIKO- y dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños y pesadillas, entre lágrimas e hipidos.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna. Que por cierto esto no está beteado)_

 _No sé si hacer una serie de historias cortas con varias parejas dejarlo como capitulo único. A ver qué pasa. Pero si tienen interés en una pareja y desean que yo la escriba, siéntanse libres de dejar comentario con su petición._

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW… son el motor de cada actualización….. literal…. Ustedes son mi motor….._

 _ **Gracias por leer!  
Saluditos!**_


End file.
